Problem: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t - 9}{4t - 7} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4t - 7$ $ t - 9 = \dfrac{4t - 7}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ 3(t - 9) = 4t - 7 $ $3t - 27 = 4t - 7$ $-27 = t - 7$ $-20 = t$ $t = -20$ $t = -\dfrac{20}{1}$